Petals of Time: The Sun
by lunar9ueen
Summary: Listen to my story. They said time will keep flowing, leaving you with all your problems alone. But in fact, it's not impossible either to suddenly stop and let a miracle take place as long as you believe. A mini sequel to Petals of Time.


**Alooohaaaa~~~~**

**Wowww it's been a while since the last time I wrote. I know I should have updated my Blurred Kaleidoscope right now but since my midterms have just ended (who cares about the results hohoho), I wanted to write more easy-to-read story ^_^**

**If you notice, I've always designed the covers for my fanfictions (the banner versions can be found in my profile)...The original artworks are not mine of course, I just edited them with Photoshop :P Just so you know that the cover for this one is my favorite! I've made it several months ago actually. That time I planned to make a sequel for Petals of Time but had no mood to write it yet T_T But since Petals of Time still get reviews and favorites until now, I was like 'Hey, I think that story hasn't been forgotten yet!' and decided to give this small treat for you guys =D**

**Anyway, I hope you will like this mini sequel ^_^ It's not much but I wish it could give colors to your day! =D**

* * *

**PETALS OF TIME**

THE SUN

* * *

The luminescence of sunlight peeked through the gap of the morning clouds. Not too bright—not a kind of ray that would make you narrow your eyes in annoyance. Not too hot— it didn't have even the slightest idea to burn your skin mercilessly. Instead it was gentle, warm glow from the light-blue sky that shone upon the earth...or specifically, a beautiful garden which had been prepared just for this day.

And there, along with the classic music from a cellist that started to rejoice the place, she came. Those innocent brown eyes seemed a bit uneasy under the pure white lace as she looked at the guests' excitement upon seeing her arrival. She shyly shut her eyes for a moment to find the determination within her heart while kept walking down the aisle, the emerald carpet made by the nature itself. Her simple, yet gorgeous strapless white gown flowing gracefully along with her movement. Her hand carried a bouquet of white roses decorated with golden ribbon while her other hand clung to the proud father's arm, who was almost crying of losing his only daughter.

Applause and smiles from the guests seemed to have no end, and Chizuru couldn't help but feel more relaxed. A smile of pure bliss curved on her rosy lips as she focused her gaze at the happy little girls who were throwing white petals in front of her, making a stream of blossoms for the bride of the day.

One step, then another. Now she could see him more clearly. Him, who was waiting under the gate of white flowers, which also happened to be the altar, the witness of their sacred vows. Him, who was smiling tenderly at her from a far, telling her in silence that everything was going to be alright. And him, whose unpredictable coming had changed her once sorrowful life so completely.

It was strange...When they first met, Chizuru assumed that he was a man in black clothing who fitted in gloomy weather, had dark aura, and the kind of guy who you wouldn't want to be near with. However, now and here...she found his fineness under the sun. He looked so mesmerizing in white suit—with pale golden tie graced his groom attire. As charming as a prince and as dashing as a warrior, the radiance of gentle sunshine gleamed on his flawless skin. The violet locks that framed his face were as fresh as lavender, and under the silky bangs, the best feature of his—those sapphire eyes, were breathtakingly beautiful.

Not even a glimpse of anxiety shown, he seemed so calm and had prepared everything for his wedding day. But Chizuru knew it wasn't that easy for him to reach this step. She chuckled lightly upon remembering his lame love-confession two years ago, and how he suddenly proposed to her on last year's Valentine's Day with a red face and chocolate bar he bought from the nearby convenience store.

His proposal was not a romantic lovey-dovey thingy. Chizuru swore she heard him mumble something like _'Prepare yourself to be the only woman in my life'_ when he came in to her room all of a sudden with chocolate in his hand. No flowers. No ring. No poetic words that could make you fly to the seventh heaven. And not to mention that women should have been the ones who gave chocolates on Valentine...Yet it was more than enough for Chizuru. They simply loved each other in their own way. She also knew that he wanted to erase their once bad Valentine memory—and succeeded.

Speaking of the marriage itself, he was very worried at first. Well, as the random person who was thrown to the future, he didn't bring much money nor he could suddenly transform into a millionaire in modern era. But hey, this was twenty-first century where there was a lot of choices available. Chizuru herself never asked him to hold their wedding in a luxury ballroom and such...She knew the most important thing was their eternal bond which money couldn't buy.

The maiden could still imagine his shocked face when she gave an idea of a modern-day wedding style. He didn't agree at first—mumbling about how the youth had ignored tradition and such...yet he finally realized that he must have been the one who adjusted to the world's changes. It was common in Japan to hold wedding ceremony in western style regardless of what faith you had. After all, the traditional elaborate wedding ritual was very expensive...And nobody knew about it, but he silently adored the beauty of western-style wedding when he came back to this timeline.

The musician stroked the last note, leaving the garden in taciturnity and snapping Chizuru back to where she was. Before she knew it, she had reached the altar—by his side, while looking back at all silly memories before. Now here the time came...Chizuru gulped a bit as the priest started to give speech, and after that, she heard his familiar deep voice...declaring the everlasting vows that would bound them together for eternity.

Devoted and in solemnity, Chizuru didn't know how this cold guy could state the wedding vows perfectly. And abruptly without her realizing it, a tear of joy was falling from the corner of her eye as she herself declared the vows to be his life-partner—his only queen, the once hopeless princess who was saved by a prince in this present-day fairytale.

Yes, their love story did resemble a fairytale—a cliché happily ever after which she didn't believe before had happened in her life. Her dark world had changed into the radiant one, full of miracles. She had seen the most illuminating star, the sun, in the form of a man who was sliding a simple white-gold ring onto her finger. Just like him, it was a humble symbol, a humble love...

...Yet nobody could destroy it.

As the veil was tardily lifted, Chizuru could see his enchanting gaze right in front of her without any barrier. A smile lined his moist lips before he leaned over and let that smile touched the happy bride's lips. It was soft, full of tenderness, a sensation of kiss from him that Chizuru always remembered within her heart...However, it seemed different this time. It doubled—or tripled her happiness, to finally be able to unite with the man she loved. Two hearts had become one.

A wish had come true. A wish upon the star which only happened in fairytale had occurred in this world as well. And now, it was not only an ordinary falling star, but the most luminous star in our galaxy which never stopped radiating the ray of hope. The sun.

* * *

**~ THE EN-**

* * *

"Hey!"

I almost fall down my chair when I hear her sudden voice. Gosh, she already knew that I'm easily surprised...Wait, did she do that on purpose?

Fixing the position of the thick glasses above my nose, I grumble, "Mom, don't do that anymore, okay?" While saying this, I wonder which one of us is actually older...

But she is as cheerful as ever. People often say that my appearance is a mirror to her younger self, though our personality is completely different. She put her hands on her hip with a winning smirk, "In this school, you should have called me Saito-sensei. Do you understand?"

I can only sigh without saying anything more. There is no use to debate with her. I just can't win...I mean, I am really bad at things like these. I've never talked much. Maybe you'll find it strange for a fifteen year-old high school girl...but while my friends prefer to go shopping or hanging out to catch the hot guys' eyes, I choose to go home or museum or bookstore or any sort of those places. While they squeal in excitement, telling everyone that they have passed the cheerleader or dancing club's entrance test, I offer myself to be a volunteer in this school's library.

The boys in class never notice my presence, and I don't know any male students from other classes. They are all kind to me although we rarely speak to each other. Still, I know that they won't find any difference whether I'm around or not...Sometimes Mo—I mean Saito-sensei, our history teacher, burdens me with her 'Go find a boyfriend quickly!'

Yeah, yeah, call me a nerd or geek. But it's the way I am. I don't follow the latest fashion or music trend...Ugh wait, what am I talking about? Guess I've talked too much.

"Hm? What is this?"

This time, I really fall off my chair. The chair that has been a good companion everytime I come to this library, my sanctuary. Oh, my body hurts when it hit the floor! But at least I can get it back from her hands before she open and read it loudly...a little book which I've been always carrying around.

She helps me to get up in lazy manner, while myself feel grateful because library is almost empty at this hour. It's a good thing that nobody saw my epic fall. How if they laugh at me? How if they mock me and tell all people about it?

Just imagining it is already a nightmare for me. And as if my mind is being read, Mom shakes her head slightly, "You're worrying for nothing again, aren't you?"

I don't answer. I just don't want to talk about it anymore, yet I can't tell she's wrong either...I'm always worried. Moving out of my comfort zone is the last thing I want to do. I don't have a courage to face the world, I'm too afraid of this and that; people's judgement, risks, anything. Unfortunately, this legendary samurai's daughter is only a helpless coward.

Still, as I feel the touch of papers in my chest, I can't help but smile. This notebook is my friend...Ah, maybe people think that someone old-fashioned like me doesn't have a dream. But in fact, I do have a dream. We all deserve to dream and reach it, right?...Um, what? Why do you seem surprised that I'm talking in positive way once in a while?

My dream...how should I say it...I want to be an _author._ I want to write stories that will touch people's hearts. Through writing, I can express myself more. There's a lot of things that I can't speak verbally, therefore writing is my passion. I'm free to pour down the imagination I have in mind.

That's why, I always bring this notebook with me, so I can continue my story when I like it. However, I'm too shy to publish it...No no no, how if the publishers reject it? How if the readers don't like it? How if my story gets negative review?

"Alright, just how long do you want to daydream, little Miss Saito? We're gonna be late!"

As I turn my eyes to my mom's angry face, I remember that today is special. My dad is going to be interviewed and it will be broadcast live throughout Japan. Quickly, I pack up my stuff and follow her steps, leaving the comfort the library offers. Still, surely I'll come back here tomorrow.

By the way, have I mentioned that my writing passion was influenced by my father? He doesn't know, of course.

* * *

"Saito-san, that was brilliant!"

TV station is noisy and I really, really hate the crowds. Honestly I prefer to watch this show at home, but my mom insisted to see it live. Endless loud applause from other audiences slowly begins to make my head dizzy.

Yet I must stand it. After all, I love my dad and he has been always my inspiration. I know it's a long journey but finally he could find what he wants to do in this era. He has found his passion and fulfilled his dream. I mean...you can't swing a katana freely in the modern Japan, but he doesn't leave it completely. Just like me, he is a person of few words...The only difference is he is not a coward, he was—and is a true warrior who never feels afraid to take a risk.

The novels he wrote are a huge hit and they have been made into movies. As for the movies, he insisted to be the screenwriter to guarantee the accuracy. Also, I heard that the movie director himself can't do anything whenever my dad tells him to do this and that. Well, he was a captain of the elite force and hence having a great natural leadership. Under his command, the movies become box-office hits and get many prestigious awards as well.

What kind of novels and movies, you asked? I know that in your head right now you're thinking that he has written about his miraculous time-travelling love story and it has inspired me to make an extra chapter...

...You're absolutely wrong.

Do you really expect him to write romance stories? No. He basically wrote historical stories, mainly about Shinsengumi. Lots of historians protested at first due to their doubt about its accuracy and they thought of it as a mere fiction. Still, he could answer the once hazy questions precisely, from the art of swordsmanship and the lost history facts.

The movies themselves show the true samurai spirit and real sword-style, not just swinging the blades carelessly like most of period drama do. I'm sure he's the one who trained the actors. He always gives his all and never wants to make a crap. I also know about the last order from his Vice-Commander, who told him to live up Shinsengumi's name...And he doesn't forget it. Now the young generations feel curious and interested in Shinsengumi through his works which are different from their predecessor.

He is a loyal warrior who obeys his superior's order even though they live in different timeline. Therefore I adore him so much and want to be like him, although it's impossible for extremely shy girl like me.

"Saito-san, the history scholars say that maybe your name is the key of destiny that lead you to this success. After all, you have the exactly same name with one of Shinsengumi captains."

The audiences laugh and he chuckles upon hearing the reporter's statement...Of course, just if the world knew that he's the real Saito Hajime...Oops, just mentioned his name after so long.

The interview continues. My dad just gives short answers, as he usually does. Starting to get bored, I reach inside my bag to take my notebook—carefully hiding it from my excited mother's eyes. Slowly, I re-read the extra chapter I made about their marriage. I'm very happy that it's been finished at last! Though maybe I'm the only one who will read it.

But that's okay. I'm pretty satisfied with that...Speaking of which, when there is 'extra chapter,' it means there's also the 'main chapter,' right? Ah, now you know about my other secret...Yes, the main tale, their fairytale-like love story, I've eternalized it in the form of writing.

It is ironic that I wrote about my mother's past where she could move on from her fake life while I myself live in doubt and cowardice. Just if I have a little bit of courage...

Letting out a heavy sigh, I put my notes back inside the bag. It always cheers me up, and now I want to take a glimpse of the original story, which I've finished several months ago. I wrote it in another notebook, and I always bring this one as well. My bag is the safest place in the world!

My hands reach inside the bag once again, hoping to find my hidden treasure. But...

But...

...Where is it?!

Beginning to panic, I try to find it once more. But still, it's not there. It can't be! If it's accidentally dropped on the street, or even worse, school, people will...people will...

"Wow! Is it right that you're gonna publish a new work, Saito-san?"

"Yes, but this time, the writer is not me."

I turned my eyes almost immediately to the stage. My heart beats faster and faster. Cold sweat rolling down my face. Somehow I feel something bad will happen—and my guess is right. I almost die upon seeing my lost notebook in my father's hands. He tardily turns the pages and read them casually as if he doesn't do anything wrong. To make it worse, the entire audiences now feel curious and focus their gaze on the book.

"You know...," I barely hear my mom's voice from beside me. "Teachers have a right to confiscate anything that's not related to school."

I tilt my head to the side and see her wink at me. How can this be?! More importantly, since when did she know about my secret?

Nearly crying, I feel that my freedom has been taken away. I don't want this. It's true that I have a silent wish that people will read my works, yet it's still too sudden and forceful. I can't stand things like these.

I'm about to leave the studio, ignoring my mother when abruptly—_to my worst __nightmare_—a spotlight shines upon me. I'm really shocked before realizing that I've become the main focus now. How embarrassing.

"Where are you going?"

Frozen in place by his voice, I see him stepping down the stage and walking towards me—still with my book in his hand. Even with a fifteen-year old useless daughter, I still can see the handsome features from his younger days, and they are not disappear even now.

At last, he stops right in front of me. I feel my body stunned in his presence. The entire studio becomes silence, some people take photos of him—and me, but one thing for sure, they are waiting to see what will happen next.

Looking straight into my watery eyes, his lips part open, "Why do you always run away?"

I bite my lower lip, attempting to look for the right words. However with these people watching...I think it's better to stay silent? But I really want to protest! ...Still, can I?

"Dad...I...," I whisper, but that's all. Nothing more comes out of my mouth.

To my surprise, he reaches out a hand and strokes my long chestnut hair. Slowly, he lifts up the notebook with his other hand, "This is beautifully written." Paying no mind to my deep-red face, he continues, "There's no need to hide it any longer, the world wants to read it."

I should have been happy at his words, because that means my dream is coming true. Still, I'm not ready yet! And how could he say that it's a beautiful work? I know it's his field...but expecting a former fearsome samurai to comment on romance story?

For a moment, I forget that it is a story about his life, that has inspired me to write it. As a gentle smile curved on his lips, I feel my mom come and embrace me from behind. Oh gosh, she is the source of this problem!

Yet before I can say anything, my dad has taken out my glasses out of sudden. I don't know what his purpose is but it's not comfortable. I can't see clearly without my thick and big glasses. And they're also one of my shields to protect me from the outside world's harm.

"D-Dad," I narrow my eyes between blurry images. "Please give it back to me."

"Saito-san, you have a cute daughter!"

I think my ears are deceiving me. Cute, huh? Nobody ever told me that, nor anyone ever said that I'm pretty and beautiful. For them, I'm just a forever ugly nerd.

But after several seconds, the cheers keep growing. Some of them are delightful that the new writer's identity is revealed, and the others say that I inherit my father's best feature that I've always hidden all this time—his blue eyes. I don't know, I can barely listen to their words...Probably they just pity me?

"You remind me of my old self." My mom whispers from behind me. "Don't stay negative, okay? You're our sunshine. You're beautiful just the way you are."

This time, I've totally ignored the audience's enthusiasm. I grunt in annoyed tone, "Mom, it's easy for you to talk like that. But I'm different, I'm only an ugly ne—"

"Who?" My dad cut my speech, "Who dares to call my daughter ugly?"

I freeze upon hearing his serious voice. But now to think about it, nobody ever called me pretty nor ugly...I can't help but think...perhaps the problem is within me. Maybe I'm the one who has refused the world while it never does anything bad to me...Feels like déjà vu? This confidence issue is killing me.

As more spotlights are turned on, along with my father's sharp gaze and my mother's embrace that never leave me, I just realized that I've been blind all these times. I repeat the same mistake my mother did in her past. Yet still, she was lucky to find someone who brought her back to reality, where I'm all alone...

...But as if my depression is being answered, abruptly lots of reporters run into me. They seem excited, starting to ask me many questions regarding to my works. As I previously told you, I don't like crowds, yet I feel different this time. Their eyes show pure enthusiasm, not pity. And their tone tells me that they really want to know more about me. Me, this invisible and good-for-nothing geek.

Between the noise, I hear my father say, "See? Everybody has their own talent. But it's the person's choice whether she wants to develop it or not..."

"...or in your case, by a bit force." My mother giggles. Hey, doesn't she realize that 'force' was needed in her case too?

Miraculously, I begin to relax. It's not as bad as I thought...I start to feel proud—_not ashamed_, of myself, of my hidden treasure. I still can't answer the reporters' questions—just don't know how to do it, but now I know that I'm not alone.

With my parents' help, probably I must try to open my heart. I must be brave and stay positive. There are so many things to worry like the readers' reaction after my stories are released, or if people think that I just take an advantage of my father's big name.

Yet aside of those bad possibilities, there is a lot of things to be grateful of. And all these years, I've never seen them, refused to see them, to be exact...As a smile formed on my face—the first smile I perform in front of crowds, I answer the reporters' questions in silence. This time I'm just smiling due to my public anxiety, but next time I promise to do it better.

I'm sure I can also become as bright as the sun and totally forget about all unpleasant things someday though it won't be easy. At the very least, it has started here and now. Need a proof? Alright, for example, I forget to worry that this show is broadcast live and the entire Japan is watching me now.

Who knows, maybe the miracle that has dominated Saito Hajime's and Yukimura Chizuru's life will decide to prevail once again.

And maybe, just maybe, it will.

* * *

**~ THE END ~**

* * *

**Past Tense...Present Tense... _ Hoho I enjoyed making the switching of tenses here. Maybe there are mistakes but I hope you don't mind ^^"**

**Hmm~~ just what exactly did I write about? D8 *gasps, suddenly feels like a life-motivator D8***

**Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave a REVIEW! ^_^**

* * *

**Petals of Time: The Sun. April 21, 2013**

**xoxo~ lunar9ueen a.k.a...not telling ya! :P (though some of you have known lol~ XD)**


End file.
